


Рюшечка и Нитка

by sonnr



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Лелиана наверняка повеселилась, все очень милые
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnr/pseuds/sonnr
Summary: Где-то в Скайхолде лежит папка с документами, на обложке которой значится: "Переписка лейтенанта Инквизиции Хардинг и леди Монтилье, посла Инквизиции, задокументированная (скрупулезно и с большим удовольствием) агентом Соловей"





	Рюшечка и Нитка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruffles and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693253) by [stonemad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemad/pseuds/stonemad). 



_Переписка лейтенанта Инквизиции Хардинг и леди Монтилье, посла Инквизиции, задокументированная (скрупулезно и с большим удовольствием) агентом Соловей._   
  


***

  
  
**От:** лейтенанта Хардинг  
Белый Холм, Ферелден  
  
Уважаемая Посол Монтилье,  
  
У меня есть одна срочная просьба, с которой мне посоветовала обратиться к вам агент Соловей; я сама не слишком подкована в свободном общении с аристократией, а оттого хорошо выполнять мою работу сложно, если половина земель, которые нужно разведать, кому-то да принадлежит. Я уже попробовала подать прошение местному банну самостоятельно, но он либо прячет от нас что-то на своей территории, либо просто настоящий старый мерзавец.  
  
Его имя банн Ховард, и он для меня на одно лицо со всей остальной ферелденской знатью. Ну, может, не совсем так, но под типичное описание подходит. Русые волосы, бледный, владеет огромной стаей здоровенных мабари. Собаки это, пожалуй, главная причина, по которой я предпочла бы действовать через вас, чем… сновать тут вокруг да около. Большинство этих зверюг в холке выше меня самой.   
  
В общем, я уверена, что вы знаете этого банна, - вы ведь, кажется, знаете абсолютно всех! - и я была бы очень признательна, если бы вы использовали свои связи, чтобы помочь отряду. Нам тут очень нужен свободный проход к пещере, где были замечены порождения тьмы, и еще доступ к ближайшей деревне.  
  
Жду от вас добрых вестей и надеюсь, что это письмо не было слишком длинным. Агент Соловей всегда ругается, что я пишу слишком длинные письма.  
  
С уважением,  
Скаут Хардинг  
  
P.S. У вас прелестная прическа.  
  


***

  
  
**От:** посла Жозефины Монтилье  
Скайхолд  
  
Уважаемая лейтенант Хардинг,  
  
Ваша просьба успешно удовлетворена. Банн Ховард согласился предоставить Инквизиции доступ к упомянутым пещере и деревне. Он порекомендовал обращаться к землевладельцам Фаррису и Эллану в случае, если вам что-то понадобится от жителей деревни в течение вашего пребывания в его землях. Банн также поделился со мной тем, что причиной его нежелания пускать разведчиков в ту область было опасение вызвать «толки о нашествии порождений тьмы» и панику среди местных жителей, и ничем более. Но на вашем месте я бы все равно не забывала об осторожности. Хотя он и кажется весьма почтенным человеком, мы знакомы лишь по переписке, поэтому я не могу гарантировать, что банн не скрывает что-то еще. Тем не менее, наша леди Соловей уверена, что отправляться дальше вполне безопасно.  
  
Что до другого вашего опасения, должна признать, я сама склонна писать многословно, так что не беспокойтесь об этом! Леди Соловей критикует меня ровно по той же причине. Я всегда рада вашим подробным письмам; и, судя по тому, как отзывается о вас агент Соловей, можно быть уверенной, что вы могли бы приструнить всех мабари банна и без нашей помощи.  
  
Прошу вас, все же будьте осторожнее с порождениями тьмы.  
  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Жозефина Монтилье  
  
P.S. Спасибо за комплимент моей прическе. Вам стоило бы как-нибудь показать мне, как вы заплетаете свои волосы; я заметила, что ваша прическа удивительно схожа с той, что обычно носит императрица Селина! Возможно ли, что вы когда-нибудь оставите жизнь разведчика и вступите на путь мастера красоты?  
  


***

  
  
**От:** лейтенанта Хардинг  
Священная Равнина  
  
Уважаемая леди Монтилье,  
  
Не беспокойтесь, «порождения тьмы» оказались всего-навсего прикрытием для банды разбойников, засевшей в пещере. Эти умники раскрасили одного из своих людей черной и белой красками и дали ему стрелы порождений тьмы, чтобы отгонять тех рыцарей и селян, что рискнут приблизиться. По счастью, как только мы разобрались с этим парнем, их укрытие тут же разнесли в пух и прах.  
  
Еще раз спасибо за вашу помощь, в особенности с учетом того, что у вас наверняка и без того дел по горло. До меня дошли сведения о вашем затруднении с гильдией убийц. Агент Соловей отдельно наказала разведке быть на чеку на случай, если кто-либо будет пытаться подобраться к вам. Хотелось бы мне возвращаться в Скайхолд почаще, потому что отсюда я могу помочь разве что держа ухо в остро! Но если я все же могу сделать что-то более конкретное для вас, только дайте мне знать.   
  
Я сейчас на Священной Равнине, мы направились сюда, едва покончив с делами во Внутренних Землях. Уверена, вы наслышаны от Инквизитора или агента Соловей о наших операциях на местности. Тут кишмя кишат ожившие трупы и орлесианцы; ни тех, ни других не могу назвать приятной компанией, но ничего, переживу. Главное это не перепутать, которые больше всего боятся огня, а которые – ферелденской грязи.  
  
Если не считать вышеперечисленное, то в остальном тут прекрасно. Вы когда-нибудь бывали здесь? В этом краю восхитительные обширные сухие степи и сверкающие реки. Я уверена, что с удовольствием провела бы в этом месте побольше времени, хоть еще и не знаю его так хорошо, как Внутренние Земли.  
  
В любом случае, постараюсь заскочить проведать вас в следующий раз, как буду в Скайхолде.  
  
  
Берегите себя,  
Хардинг  
  
P.S. Боюсь, жизнь "мастера красоты" совсем не по мне. Таскаться по слякоти и грязи чтобы выбраться на новое неизведанное и слякотное место – вот мое призвание.  
  


***

  
  
**От:** Жозефины Монтилье  
Скайхолд  
  
Дорогая лейтенант Хардинг,  
  
Вы просто обязаны сказать мне свое имя, чтобы я могла корректно обращаться к вам в этих письмах. Если только вы не предпочтете, чтобы я этого не делала, конечно. Просто «лейтенант Хардинг» звучит чрезмерно официально, а Лелиана лишь дразнит меня, когда я пытаюсь выспросить ваше имя у нее. Временами она просто выводит меня из себя. Попытки получить у нее прямой ответ на что-либо подобны поиску четких образов в клубах дыма.  
  
Благодарю вас за ваше беспокойство, и, хотя недавно произошло покушение на мою жизнь, я все же надеюсь, что наши с Инквизитором усилия по восстановлению дворянства семьи, подписавшей контракт на убийство, принесут свои плоды. До наступления этого момента я нахожусь под неусыпной защитой Инквизитора и агента Соловей. Это в равной степени успокаивает и несколько ограничивает мою свободу.  
  
Да, я бывала на Священной Равнине и могу согласиться, что она прекрасна. Орлесианцы тогда были вполне терпимы, да и живых мертвецов было гораздо меньше. Повезло мне! Если это письмо придет вовремя, пожалуйста, проведите некоторое время на берегу реки за меня. Когда-нибудь я смогу путешествовать по миру столько, сколько мне угодно; а пока остается лишь завидовать вашей работе, хотя я, несомненно, была бы в ней ужасна.  
  
Вы упомянули, что хотели бы мне помочь, если бы могли. Должна признать, есть кое-что, что я хотела бы вам поручить, если вы найдете для этого время. Моя младшая сестра Иветт сейчас приглашена на один салон в Вал Руайо. Несмотря на уверения Дома Отдохновения в том, что целью убийц являюсь лишь я одна, меня все же беспокоит ее безопасность. Охраны у сестры в избытке, и она достаточно упряма для того, чтобы не покидать Вал Руайо только из-за моих тревог. Если бы вы могли проверить, как у нее дела, когда будете там в следующий раз, я буду бесконечно вам признательна. Надеюсь, Иветт не заболтает вас до смерти. Пожалуйста, принимайте все ее слова с долей скептицизма.   
  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Жозефина  
  
P.S. Думаю, ваше призвание очень вам подходит! Но что же скажете об уроках танцев? Или объявление в таверне Скайхолда это просто шутка?  
  


***

  
  
**От:** лейтенанта Хардинг  
Вал Руайо  
  
Уважаемая Жозефина,  
  
Рада сообщить, что ваша сестра цела и невредима. При поддержке агента Соловей я смогла убедить ее на время вернуться в ваше семейное поместье в Вольной Марке. Хотелось бы надеяться, вы решите конфликт с гильдией еще до ее прибытия домой. Еще я надеюсь, что это было верное решение; кажется, агент Соловей считает так же.  
  
То, что мне о вас рассказывала Иветт, было так прелестно и чудно, что воспринимать это всерьез довольно сложно. Куклы? Оцарапать коленки при воровстве яблок? Это больше похоже на меня, чем на леди Посла Инквизиции. Не куклы, конечно, но в целом… вы поняли.  
  
Вы спрашивали о моем имени. Я не раскрываю его обычно. Это каждый раз ужасно неловко. Но раз уж ваша сестра поделилась со мной таким большим количеством компрометирующих историй, то будет честно и мне с вами поделиться. Меня зовут Нитка.  
  
И, если вы не против, я внесу постскриптум в основной текст письма. Насчет уроков танцев. Я правда планировала их провести, но сейчас мы все слишком заняты. Честно! Может быть, я найду на это время, когда буду в Скайхолде в следующий раз. Окажите мне любезность своим появлением, если выпадет такая возможность.  
  
Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке, и не перенапрягайтесь там за работой.  
Нитка Хардинг  
  
P.S. когда вы называете агента Соловей Лелианой, это как слышать, когда кто-то называет короля Ферелдена просто Алистером. Очень нервирует.  
  


***

  
  
**От:** Жозефины Монтилье  
Скайхолд  
  
Дорогая Нитка,  
  
Нитка! Я думаю, что это красивое имя, и оно тебе очень идет. Надеюсь, это вступление достаточно тебя смутило, потому что если я узнаю, что ты предашь огласке что-нибудь из того, что рассказывала Иветт, я найду гораздо более изощренный и долгосрочный способ привести в исполнение свою месть и смутить тебя еще больше. У меня имеются свои методы.  
  
Может, ты подумала, что я легкомысленно принимаю твои старания как должное, но на самом деле я глубоко признательна за твою помощь с Иветт. Ты поступила правильно, убедив ее покинуть Орлей, и думаю, что распространение нелестных историй обо мне — вполне терпимая плата за знание о том, что вся моя семья сейчас в безопасности. Что касается Дома Отдохновения, то мы наконец все улаживаем! Не буду лукавить, это огромное облегчение, и верю, что Инквизитор и агент Соловей окажут всю возможную поддержку в этом деле.  
  
И если ты приглашаешь меня на танец в Скайхолде, я с удовольствием принимаю предложение.  
  
Желаю тебе удачной разведки.  
  
С нежными пожеланиями,  
Жозефина  
  
P.S. Я абсолютно уверена, что агент Соловей читает эти послания. Лелиана, при всем уважении, не лезь в дела, которые тебя не касаются.  
  


***

  
  
**От:** агента Соловей  
записка, оставленная на столе леди Посла в Скайхолде  
  
Жози, уж ты-то должна понимать, что меня касается _абсолютно все_.  
Л.  
  


***

  
  
**От:** лейтенанта Хардинг  
записка, оставленная на столе леди Посла в Скайхолде  
  
Дорогая Жозефина,  
  
Не уверена, что и это сообщение не пройдет сначала через агента Соловей, но я слишком стеснялась, чтобы сказать лично:  
  
Спасибо за танец, и за цветы тоже.  
  
Очень рада вернуться домой.  
Нитка Хардинг


End file.
